SIN TI
by alexacullen87
Summary: Rosalie, una mujer que está muy conciente de su belleza, se prepara para su boda con Royce King, pero no imagina que su vida dará un giro de 180   y quiza para algo mucho mejor que eso.


Titulo: Sin ti / ONE SHOT

Personajes: Rosalie Hale, Royce King, Emmett Mccarty.

Canción que me inspiro: You'll see / Verás - Madonna

Palabras: 2,140

Rated: T

La historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Londres, Inglaterra 2005<p>

Yo, una señorita hermosa de belleza sin igual, hija de padres respetables, enamorada del concepto del amor, formar una gran familia con niños hermosos llenos de hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrosadas jugando en el jardín, mi gran ilusión, verlos crecer, alimentarlos, educarlos, aconsejarlos y guiarlos, llegar a viejos con mi esposo mientras tomamos el té en el jardín adorando a los que serían nuestros hermosos nietos era el futuro que yo quería para mí, mi gran sueño. Sueño que quedo arruinado esta misma tarde, nada quedaba ya por hacer en esta gran ciudad, quería irme del lugar que me lo recordaría cada día de mi vida… Mientras esperaba en la sala de abordaje por el avión que me llevaría a Washington las imágenes recientes golpeaban mi mente, imágenes que dejaría aquí mismo enterradas junto con sus recuerdos…

-Rose, querida, te ves hermosa vestida de novia. El sueño de toda madre ver a su hija vestida de blanco camino hacia el altar- me decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas-

-Madre, te amo ¿lo sabes? No llores, este será un día especial, la realización de un sueño, de toda una vida, te daré muchos nietos y tu podrás prepararles esas galletas tan deliciosas y consentirlos mucho

- Mi Rose, nada me haría más feliz que eso…

- Hija es tarde, los invitados y el novio no deben esperar- dijo mi padre desde la puerta

-Padre, dame un abrazo, dentro de poco tiempo tu hija pasara de la soltería al matrimonio

Nos abrazamos fuertemente…

-Mi retoño, cuanto has crecido y te has convertido en una toda una mujer y hermosa, mereces ser feliz. Aún recuerdo cuando eras una niña y te sentaba en mis piernas para que leyéramos juntos un cuento mientras saboreabas tu helado de vainilla que tanto te gustaba o cuando apenas eras un bebe y velaba tus horas de sueño.

-Hermosos recuerdos, pero ya habrá tiempo para seguir recordando, se hace tarde- dijo mi madre

Caminamos hacia la limusina que ya estaba adornada con flores y listones, nada arruinaría mi día, en el trayecto a Temple curch la iglesia más famosa de Londres, estaba que no cabía en mi misma tanta felicidad, esta misma tarde me casaba con Royce King, el sueño de toda mujer, guapo, noble, caballero, de buena familia. Pero, dejando a un lado lo superficial, lo amaba, estaba enamorada de él, me tenía fascinada, había algo en el que hacía que yo me derritiese en cuanto lo veía, me enamoraba con sus detalles, me conquistaba cada día, hasta el día en que me pidió ser su esposa y entonces fui la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Llegamos a la Iglesia que para mi sorpresa estaba cerrada, sin ningún invitado a la vista, mi padre me ayudo a bajar de la limusina. Miré a mi padre, crispada y a la vez incrédula.

-Imposible, es una broma y de muy mal gusto, aunque seguro los invitados estarán dentro- le dije esperanzada

-Hija espera-

Noté entreabierta la puerta de la iglesia, la abrí completamente y solo vi los adornos del pasillo; flores blancas y de otras hermosas tonalidades, listones, y una gran alfombra roja. Distinguí a un hombre sentado en una de las bancas, me dirigí a él.

-Disculpe- Giró para poder verme

-Bonjour, mademoiselle- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- el joven Royce le dejo esta carta- le extendí mi mano para recibirla sin mediar palabra.

_Querida Rosalie: _

_Mi gatita rubia, quizá todo esto te parezca absurdo e imposible pero es real, no puedo casarme contigo y te evité la vergüenza de despedir a los invitados y decirles que ya no habría boda. Me casaré con Marie Betancourt, tengo que hacerlo, porque está esperando un hijo mío. Sé que para ti será difícil sobreponerte, sabiendo yo cuanto me amabas y que no podrás olvidarme tan fácilmente, sé que destruí tu corazón y lo lamento solo te pido que no cometas locuras, por tus padres…_

_Royce_

Incrédula aun por el ego que destilaban sus palabras arrugue la carta y me dije a mi misma- Eso es lo que tú crees Royce King, con esto que me has hecho, será aún más fácil olvidarte-me dirigí al hombre que trabajaba para Royce.

-Lapicero- le dije extendiendo mi mano con autoridad- me quedo viendo algo sorprendido y busco uno en el bolsillo de su saco y me lo entregó- date la vuelta- y como perro faldero hizo caso a mi demanda, que bien adiestrados tenia Royce a sus hombres, la espalda del perrito faldero me sirvió de mesa mientras escribí para su querido Jefe.

_Querido Royce:_

_Mi Leoncito Muerto, piensas que no podré vivir sin ti, que no podré sobrevivir, que nada me queda si no estás junto a mí, ¡te equivocas!, que jamás seré feliz sin ti y destruiste al fin mi corazón, que no voy a descubrir la forma de volver atrás, ¡otra vez, te equivocas! sin ti, yo sé que si… Ya lo verás, no necesito a nadie más… será mi gloria personal y nadie ni tú me la podrá quitar, acepta la verdad no lloraré por ti*. ¿Locura? Esa la cometí cuando quise casarme contigo, gracias por evitarme las penas que pasaría a tu lado. _

_Mi más sentido pésame a la futura Sra. King_

_Con alegría y felicidad_

_Rosalie _

Doble la carta y la entregue al hombre que trabajaba para él –Entréguesela al cobarde de su jefe, y dígale que también pudo evitarme la pena de tener que venir hasta el Temple Curch o aún mucho mejor… de haberlo conocido-

-Trés bien, Mademoiselle, le haré saber su recado- y sin decir una palabra más salió del Temple Curch

Mi padre detrás de mí, aun con miedo por mi reacción, me miraba con cara de disgusto pero a la vez de tristeza, me arroje a sus brazos.

-Padre, todo estará bien, me sobrepondré a esto, vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando, apoya a mi madre y dile que estaré bien, debe estar muy triste, su sueño era verme llegar al altar y aun no puedo darle ese regalo, les escribiré, ¿ok?

Mi Padre entendió que debía dejarme ir, de nada servía retenerme en un lugar que solo me haría daño, y me apoyaba porque reconocía que yo tenía su carácter fuerte y decidido, él me había criado así, no había marcha atrás.

-Te amo, y te deseo buen viaje hija- me dijo mi padre al oído.

Salí del Temple Curch tan pronto como pude, vi de reojo a mi madre pero no me quise detener sería más difícil si la veía a la cara, y debía irme, subí a la limusina y le pedí al chofer que me llevara al aeropuerto, cerré la ventanilla que me dividía a mí del chofer y saque ropa de mi maleta, me quite el vestido de novia para ponerme algo más ligero me solté el peinado y me puse mi boina beige, me vi en el espejo de mano que traía y admire mi belleza y sonreí al espejo, porque sabía que aun nada estaba perdido y cumpliría mi sueño tarde o temprano…

.

.

.

Aún faltaba media hora para abordar el avión así que saque las galletas que había comprado en la cafetería y tomé algunas para saborearlas y coloque a un lado la bolsa, estaba absorta pensando en cómo sería mi nueva vida en Washington y sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado pero no vi quien, seguía absorta y tome más galletas sin mover la bolsa del lugar, quise tomar más y la bolsa había desaparecido, gire para ver a la persona que se había sentado a mi lado y era un joven de cabello obscuro y con rizos, tenía una sonrisa sin igual y desenfadada y se le marcaban unos hoyuelos hermosos y vi que movía la mandíbula, baje mi vista para ver qué era lo que comía y eran mis galletas, enojada le arrebate la bolsa y agarre galletas y comí, me quedo viendo sorprendido pero solo me sonrió, no le reclame, vi de reojo que se levantó porque ya había gente haciendo fila para abordar el avión y seguro a él le tocaba entrar en ese bloque, yo tenía que esperar a abordar porque me tocaba hacer fila en el tercer bloque así que busque mi boleto de abordar dentro de mi bolso y lo saque, llamaron al tercer bloque, me levante y gire hacia mi asiento para poder poner mi bolsa sobre él y guardar mi bolsa de galletas, y cuando asombrada me di cuenta que al lado había otra bolsa de galletas y caí en cuenta que en realidad esa era mi bolsa de galletas y no la que le había arrebatado al joven y había guardado en mi bolso, de pronto me puse roja como tomate y me avergoncé, ojala no me cruzara con el joven de la sonrisa en el avión, porque no sabría que decirle respecto a mi comportamiento…

Estaba entretenida buscando mi número de asiento y cuando lo encontré, baje la mirada hacia los asientos y me topé con el joven, Dios! Para cerrar con broche de oro mi noche compartiría asiento con él, el solo correspondió a mi mirada fascinado y me sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado en aquella sala de espera.

-Hola- me dijo- Soy Emmett Mccarty, de Washington.

-Hola- dije sonrojada y me acomodé en mi asiento- Rosalie Hale, de Londres. Emmett quiero pedirle una sincera disculpa por lo de las galletas, me confundí de bolsa, pensé que usted había tomado mis galletas sin permiso y usted tan caballero que no me hizo un solo reclamo, ni se indignó–dije entregándole mi bolsa de galletas que estaba más llena y profirió una sonora carcajada que me avergonzó aún más.

-No me hables de usted, me hace sentir viejo y no hay problema Rosalie, no le reclamaría jamás a una dama, ¿indignarme? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, prefiero regalar sonrisas quizá alguien paso un mal día y yo solo contribuyo a que su carga sea menos pesada, además podemos compartirlas-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo- de todos modos tenemos muchas horas de viaje por delante, ¿viaje de placer a Washington?

-No, cambio de residencia- dije agradeciéndole su nobleza y su sentido del humor con una sonrisa.

-Y una vida por conocernos- dijo para concluir su frase, mientras tomaba algunas galletas de la bolsa. Era uno de esos hombres despreocupados, sin cargas emocionales que solo disfrutaban el día a día a mi parecer. Y yo no pude dejar de sonreírle. Definitivamente no dejaría ir la oportunidad de conocerlo, estar con una persona tan positiva como Emmett era tan fácil como respirar…

* * *

><p>(NA: La historia de las galletas ya existe, yo solo la adapte al carácter de Rosalie y Emmett, pensé que sería una bonita y graciosa forma de conocerse) Espero les guste mi historia, ya venia algún tiempo rondando en mi cabeza y hasta ahora me animé a escribirla y publicarla.

*Partes de la cancion Verás-Madonna


End file.
